The present invention relates to novel 5-phenylpyrrolo-1,4-benzoxazine and -thiazine derivatives which carry a substituted piperazinoalkyl or piperidinoalkyl radical in the 2-position of the ring structure, and their salts and also pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and processes and intermediates for the preparation of these compounds.
Hamminga et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,420 and 5,198,437 disclose esters and amides of 1,7-fused indole-2-carboxylic acid derivatives and cyclic alcohols or amines which are selective antagonists of neuronal 5-HT receptors and are suitable for the treatment of complaints induced by overstimulation of these receptors, for example in the gastrointestinal region.
Waldeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,076 discloses amides of 1,7-fused indole-2-carboxylic acid derivatives with 3-amino-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives. These compounds have cholecystokinin-antagonistic (cck-antagonistic) activity and an activity component which promotes gastric emptying.